U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,055 discloses that silylacrylate copolymers of formula where X is H or CH3                 R is selected from the group consisting of—SiR′nR″3−n or —Si(OR′nR″3−n)3 wherein R′ and R″ are independently straight-branched chain alkyl C1–C10 or phenyl and n—0–3 are useful to formulate marine antifoulant coatings. The organo silylacrylate component is present in the Examples in an amount of from 20 to 40 mol percent.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,374 discloses marine antifoulant paints containing trialkylsilylacrylate units. These units are present in amounts ranging from 30 to 80 weight percent of the copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,284 discloses that copolymers containing silylacrylate units are useful to formulate marine antifoulant coating compositions. The trialkylsilylacrylate copolymers contain from 30 to 60 percent by weight of silylacrylate component.
EP 1 127 925 A1 discloses marine antifoulant paints containing trialkylsilylacrylate groups. The Example illustrating the preparation of Polymer PA4 is a polymer containing 57% by weight of tributylsilylmethacrylate.
EP 1 127 902 A1 discloses that compositions containing trialkylsilylacrylate esters are useful to fabricate marine antifoulant paints. The polymers illustrated in the Examples contain from 25 to 50 mol percent of trialkylsilylacrylate component.